Blog użytkownika:Nejtiri160/One-Shoty z JWS
* Od razu mówię, że moje wpisy nie będą tak dobre jak innych użytkowników piszących One-Shoty. : * Nie jestem zbyt dobra z interpunkcji i innych tego typu rzeczy więc jeśli będą jakieś błędy to przepraszam, ale mam tak od urodzenia. : * Tego bloga piszę bo z poprzednim mi nie wyszło, ale jeśli ktoś chce to może sobie przeczytać ( ostrzegam, nie skończyłam go). : * Informacje ode mnie będą dużymi, tłustymi literami. : * Kolejne One-Shoty będą w różnych odstępach czasowych. : : 1.Dzień Pocałunków '' '' '' : '''* PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID : * CZASY WSPÓŁCZESNE Dzień Pocałunku, to święto obchodzone w moim mieście- Berk. Święto polega na dawaniu sobie miłosnych wierszy, lub zwykłych liścików. Co do wierszy to tylko niektórzy chłopcy mają odwagę spróbować swych sił,a podpisać się, to dopiero bohaterowie( jeśli to zrobią). Od jakiegoś czasu dostaje po kilkanaście liścików z treścią bardzo ‘ambitną’. W przeważającej części: „Fajna jesteś”, „Umów się ze mną” oczywiście bez podpisu, „ Niezła z Ciebie laska” i najgorsze „ Ubierz miniówę do szkoły”. Ale też co roku dostaję jeden list, JEDEN LIST dzięki, któremu się szczerze uśmiecham. Jest naprawdę piękny i romantyczny. Niestety pisma rozpoznać nie mogę bo jest napisany drukowanymi literami. Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku też go dostanę. Mój kolega Czkawka też otrzymuje dużo liścików. Ode mnie też, ale o tym nie wie bo podpisuję się "anonimka". Bardzo go lubię, nawet bardziej niż tylko przyjaciela. Niedawno miałam co do tego dylemat, ale teraz już wiem, że go kocham. Oczywiście mu o tym nie powiem bo jeśli nie czuje tego samego co ja ( co jest raczej pewne) to mogłabym zniszczyć nasza przyjaźń, a tego bym nie chciała. Chociaż, może mu powiem… I w tym momencie moje rozmyślenia przerwał krzyk Czkawki. - Puśćcie mnie!- obróciłam głowę w stronę źródła głosu i to co tam zobaczyłam wywołało na mojej twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Sączysmark, Śledzik i Mieczyk przytrzymywali Czkawkę za ręce, a do niego ustawiały się dziewczyny, dawały całusa w policzek i odchodziły chichocząc. To dlatego, że Czkawka jest największym ciachem w szkole. Wszystkie się w nim podkochują, a ja nie jestem wyjątkiem. Odeszłam od białych szafek i skierowałam kroki w kierunku moich znajomych. Przystanęłam przed nimi i pomachałam. - Ratuj, proszę.- prosił Czkawka, a ja tylko się zaśmiałam bo zauważyłam ślady szminki na jego lewym policzku. No dobra, pomogę mu. Nie potrafię znieść błagalnego spojrzenia tych, jego soczyście zielonych oczu. Przeszywają mnie na wylot, przenikają, są cudowne i to właśnie one najbardziej się mi w nim podobają. - Dobra, dajcie mu spokój, już wystarczająco go wymęczyliście.- powiedziałam starając się pohamować śmiech. - Nie!- krzyknęła Szpadka.- Nie puszczajcie go! - Właśnie! Wypuśćcie go dopiero wtedy gdy Astrid też da mu całusa.- -rozkazała chłopakom Heathera. Popatrzyłam na nią zaskoczona. Czy ona się dobrze czuję?! - Chyba cię coś boli!- wrzasnęłam zła, no może nie tyle zła co zdziwiona, że tak mnie podpuszcza, bo ona wiedziała, jako jedyna co czuję do Czkawki. - Nie, nie boli. Daj mu całusa, a oni go puszczą. - Astrid, błagam.- poprosił Czkawka. Zrezygnowana podeszłam do niego. Co sobie inni pomyślą? Chciałam dać mu tego całusa. Ba, nie całusa, tylko pocałunek, ale przecież tego nie zrobię. Zwykły buziak w policzek i z głowy. No bo w gruncie rzeczy bliscy przyjaciele dają sobie całusy. Prawda? Dobra, nie myśl tyle tylko to zrób. Schyliłam się. Trzy centymetry, dwa, zamknęłam oczy, jeden i… nie czuję skóry z delikatnym, prawie niewyczuwalnym zarostem. Czuję miękkie i delikatne usta, w których się zatapiam. Już wiem jak wygląda chwila, o której marzyłam w snach. Nieziemskie uczucie, szkoda tylko, że jesteśmy na szkolnym korytarzu, na którym każdy może nas zobaczyć. Normalnie się rozpływam. Właśnie! Przecież reszta patrzy! Oderwałam się od niego gwałtownie i poczułam jak w moich oczach zbierają się łzy. Łzy, których jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie widział. Odwróciłam się i pobiegłam przed siebie. Za sobą usłyszałam jeszcze Czkawkę, który każe chłopakom, żeby go puścić i to, że za mną biegnie. Przegonił mnie i zatrzymał w szkolnej szatni. - Astrid?- spytał, najwyraźniej oczekiwał wyjaśnienia mojego zachowania. Ja milczałam, nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. Stałam tak ze spuszczoną głową, czułam jak na mnie patrzy, mierzy mnie tym, swoim, przenikliwym wzrokiem. - Otwórz i przeczytaj to.- nakazał podając mi jakąś kopertę. Tak jak powiedział wzięłam ją, otworzyłam i zaczęłam czytać. '' „'' Moje słońce rozjaśniające ponure dni! '' '' '' Codzienność zlewa się w jedno, jednakowe dni mijają niemiłosiernie,'a wczoraj odchodzi w zapomnienie. Wszystko zostaje pochłonięte przez czas. Wszystko mija i się kończy. Każdy kolejny dzień jest bliższy końcu. Lecz moje uczucie do Ciebie końca nie ma. Każdy dzień z moją myślą przy Tobie nie odchodzi w zapomnienie. Gdy widzę Cię uśmiechniętą robi mi się cieplej na sercu, a każdy Twój gest, śmiech, spojrzenie nigdy nie zatonie w przeszłości. Rozjaśniasz moje dni światłem. Twój głos goi moje rany zadane przez tęsknotę do Twojej bliskości. Rozjaśniasz ciepłym blaskiem każdą sekundę mojego życia. Nawet Twój widok rozpala we mnie chęć do przeżycia kolejnych chwil z dala od Twoich ust. Jesteś moim skarbem, powietrzem, słońcem rozjaśniającym ponure dni.'' '' '' '' Twój na zawsze, Cichy wielbiciel ' '' '' '' Zatkało mnie. Przecież to jest list od mojego cichego wielbiciela. Ten jeden, JEDYNY LIST dzięki, któremu się szczerze uśmiecham. To jeden z tych listów, którego nigdy nie spalę, ani nie wyrzucę. Tylko, że to Czkawka mi go dał, czyli, że… - Te wszystkie listy, które dostaję od kilku lat są od ciebie? To ty je piszesz?- -zapytałam podnosząc na niego wzrok. - Tak.- teraz to on nie chciał na mnie spojrzeć. Podeszłam do niego, złapałam za podbródek i wpatrzyłam się w jego oczy. - Dziękuję.- szepnęłam i zatonęłam w jego ustach. On na początku zaskoczony zesztywniał, ale po chwili objął mnie i pogłębił pocałunek. Tego pragnęłam od bardzo dawna. Tego, żebym mogła go pocałować, żebym mogła zatonąć w jego objęciach, żebym mogła z nim być. ' 2. Powrót *'TROCHĘ PO JWS2' - Mamo gdzie jest Astrid? Nigdzie nie mogę jej znaleźć.– spytał zmartwiony. Valka podniosła wzrok z nad herbaty i posmutniała. -Niestety nie wiem synku – odpowiedziała po chwili. W jej głosie było słychać rozpacz. -Dobra, spytam innych. Dzięki, pa!– i zanim kobieta zdążyła zareagować, drzwi się za nim zamknęły z hukiem. Chłopak szybko wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał do Smoczej Akademii. Wleciał do środka i wylądował. -Cześć, Czkawka.– powitali go znajomi. -Cześć. Wiecie może gdzie jest Astrid?– spytał pośpiesznie. Pozostali wymienili pomiędzy sobą przygnębione spojrzenia. Chłopak widząc to również posmutniał. -Czkawka,- zaczął Śledzik– musisz o czymś wiedzieć… -Chodzi o to, że Astrid zniknęła.– dokończył Sączysmark. -Ale, jak to?!– wykrzyknął wystraszony młodzieniec. -No bo po twoim zaginięciu Astrid zaczęła gdzieś latać.– wtrąciła Szpadka. -No, i nikt nie wie gdzie i po co.– dopowiedział Mieczyk. -Dalej nie rozumiem.– powiedział Czkawka spokojniej ale nadal w szoku. -Astrid bardzo długo cię szukała,- mówił po kolei Śledzik– nawet gdy inni już niemieli nadziei na twój powrót. Ale ona też w końcu przestała. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła gdzieś latać. Bardzo rzadko jest w wiosce. Jest inna. Inaczej wygląda i się zachowuje. Nie odzywa się, nie uśmiecha. Nie chodzi do Akademii, nie spędza z nami czasu. Nawet nie tłucze Smarka.– na to chłopak tylko pokiwał głową.– Stała się cicha i zimna. Bardzo jej, cię brakuje. Niestety nie wiemy gdzie jest… -Ale możemy pomóc ci jej szukać!– zaproponowali mu ochoczo Sączysmark i bliźniaki. -Sam to zrobię. Dzięki za chęci.– odparł Czkawka i lekko się uśmiechnął. Wsiadła na smoka i poleciał zostawiając przyjaciół w Akademii. Latał i latał. Był na wszystkich znanych mu wyspach. Szukał jej już trzeci dzień. Był już wieczór. Właśnie wracał z najdalszej wyspy, którą znał. Niestety tam też jej niebyło. Właśnie wylądował i już miał wchodzić do domu. Za nim to zrobił, odwrócił się i spojrzał na jaśniejące gwiazdy. Wtem jego uwagę przykuł dobrze mu znany smoczy kształt. Astrid na Wichurze! To musiała być ona! Był tego pewien! Dziewczyna wylądowała przed swoim domem, weszła do niego na moment i po chwili wyszła trzymając kosz pełen udek kurczaka i podała go swojej przyjaciółce. Ta szybko do niego podeszła i wsadziła pysk do środka. To ona. Był tego pewien, absolutnie pewien. Mimo iż wyglądała inaczej, to on i tak był pewien. Miała wysoka kitkę, szarą bluzkę do łokcia. Na niej czarna, skórzana kamizelkę. Ciemne, brązowe spodnie, skórzane buty, karawasze oraz gruby, skórzany pas i pełno broni. Sztylety przymocowane do nóg i pasa. Również na krzyż przewieszone przez plecy pokrowiec w którym był składany łuk i kołczan po brzegi wypchany strzałami. Czkawka patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany. Właściwie to za bardzo się nie zmieniła, oprócz tego, że jest wyższa, a jej twarz nabrała doroślejszych linii. Dziewczyna go nie zauważyła. Po chwili smoczyca przestała jeść, Astrid zabrała kosz i z powrotem weszła do domu. Chłopak uradowany szedł w stronę jej chaty. Wojowniczka wyszła z budynku, poklepała przyjaciółkę po szyi i wsiadła na nią. Odleciała. Czkawka natychmiast zawrócił w kierunku swojego domu. Zawołał Szczerbatka, smok przybiegł natychmiast. Młodzieniec wskoczył na niego i poleciał za ukochaną. Niedługo później ją dogonił, ale dalej się nie ukazywał. Leciał za nią. Był ciekawy gdzie znikała. Lecieli bardzo długo, był już środek nocy. Ominęli już wszystkie pobliskie wyspy. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Astrid z Wichurą wylądowała na plaży, a Czkawka skrył się za wielkim głazem. Był wielce ciekawy co zamierza robić wojowniczka na tak dalekiej wyspie. Dziewczyna zaczęła rzucać toporem w drzewa. Potem wzięła łuk i strzelała dość długo. Chłopakowi robiło się nudno. Astrid wreszcie skończyła. Podeszła do pokiereszowanych pni drzew i grzmociła w nie pięściami. Kora odpadała z trzaskiem. Po kilku minutach przestała. Ręce miała całe pokrwawione i drzazgi w nie powbijane. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła szlochać. Czkawka niewiele myśląc podbiegł do niej. - Astrid…- odwróciła się gwałtownie i wzrokiem napotkała duże, smutne, zielone oczy. -Czkawka?- spytała niepewnie. Młodzieniec nie odpowiedział tylko ją do siebie przytulił. 'KOLEJNE ONE-SHOTY BĘDĄ ZAWSZE WIECZORAMI!!!' ''3.Astrid 'Część 1' * TEN ONE-SHOT JEST PRZERÓBKĄ OPOWIADANIA '''EDGARA ALANA POE '(NIE WIEM CZY DOBRZE NAPISAŁAM) PT. "MORELLA" Z przyjaciółką moją, Astrid, łączyły mnie węzły głębokiego, lecz nader osobliwego uczucia. Przed wielu laty znalazłem się przypadkiem w jej towarzystwie i dusza moja od pierwszego spotkania rozgorzała nieznanym jej dotychczas płomieniem; nie były to wszakże płomienie Erosa i gorzką dla umysłu mojego udręką było narastające stopniowe przeświadczenie, że nie zdołam dociec niepowszedniej ich treści ani też ująć w karby niestałego ich natężenia. Mimo zżyliśmy się i los skojarzył nas przed ołtarzem. Nigdy nie mówiłem jej o namiętności i nie myślałem o kochaniu. Lecz ona unikała towarzystwa ludzi i garnęła się do mnie, czyniąc mnie szczęśliwym. Bo szczęściem jest podziwiać i szczęściem jest marzyć. CDN... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach